The dark within me
by Darksakura3002
Summary: After the events of the force awakens. Luke rejects Rey as his student and she returns to the resistance base to finds out that Leia has been receiving strange holograms from a person called Daku. Daku claims to have a way to defeat the first order, but it comes at a high price. Is Rey willing to pay?
1. Rejection

I just stand there with me hand extended, holding the lightsaber out to him, the man on the ledge. _What do i say? I'm standing on the same hill as a Jedi, a legend. I've got to say something._ "Luke" breath, "Luke the resistance needs your help, and I need you to train me." The man stares at me not moving at all. _Come on talk, or at least move._ "Luke?"

"Help, from me," he mumbles, "help, I think you are asking the wrong person." He turns away again looking up into the clouds. "Who should I ask?" I say "Not me, I will not teach anyone," luke says. "Why?"

Luke walks up to me, takes me by the collar and look into my eyes. All I can see is faded blue. "Why? Because I am the reason for the death of Han, and the sadness of Leia. I am the reason Ben solo has turned to dark." he spits in my face still holding me by the front of my shirt."I am the cause of their pain." He drops me "GO, now."

"You are causing more pain by staying away, Leia miss you a lot. How could betray your family like that?" I yell. " I did it To keep them safe." The old man says turning again the lege. "They aren't safe, the first order is hunting them right now!" I shout back at him. "I have faith in them, and you, find your way with out me. Now, GO!"

"But we need you,"I try in one last hope. "No buts. A gust of wind hits me in the stomach. _The force._ A rock jumps up from the bottom of the hill and block my view of Luke. _LEAVE._ "What, Someones in my head." _LEAVE NOW._ "Ok I'm going!"

My legs start to move before I tell them to. Down the hill, into the ship. I lift off before I even know where to go. _Why am I so scared?_ I hit on the hiperspace and head back to base.


	2. Returning

The Millennium Falcon lands at the base and I run out, into the landing pad. People all around me start to ask questions. I push them away and try to get to my room, which is on the other side of the base. _Help, get these people away from me._ "Rey what happened?" someone says. "Where is he?" "What was he like" "Did he come back?"

"NO," I yell, "he told me to leave." "What?" says the pilot that asked me the last question, "Why?" I don't answer, just run. _It's all my fault, now we're doomed, no jedi, no hope._ "Rey!" exclaims Finn's voice, I turn back and there he is. "Hey what happened?" I stumble to him suddenly tired. "H-he rejected me." I mumble. "Why?" He asks. "Don't know." "Well we need to go to general Leia and figure out what we're going to do next." he replied. "Ok"

As we walk down the hall people continue to ask questions about Luke, I pretend not to hear them. When we reach the meating room Leia is waiting. "So how did go?" She says. "Bad." I whisper "tell me what happened." She replied looking at finn for answers. "I have no idea, she didn't tell me." finn says shrugging. "Nothing much, He just told me he wouldn't take me as his apprentice and to leave," I say. "Has he really become that cold?" Leia says looking down at the floor. "Yes, he has." Leia didn't say anything else, she just walks away. Within a second one of her assistant was by her side telling her some news. I take this chance to run to my room.

Once in my room, I lay on my bed and shove my head into the pillow in attempted to shut out the world. _Why did he not come home? I understand the pain of losing Ben to the dark side, but we need him. And now we're doomed._ _How will I Learn to use the force if I have no teacher? I could try to teach myself. What if I hurt someone? No, no that won't happen, I think. What do I do now? I'm alone again._

 _Sorry it's short, but I need to sleep now. Anyway thanks for reading and plz review!_


	3. Reflection

_Where am I?_ Snow fills the forest around me. _No, not here._ A red glow is present in the distance, within a few seconds it grows closer. "I see you, Rey." _Kylo ren!_ The red lightsaber is now visible. "No! Go away!" I scream at the dark. "The dark side is strong with you," he says creeping closer. I can see his cloak now, and his mask, and now his eye, he is right in front of me. A hand reaches down to me. "Let it in." he whispers. _NO!_ "Oh I see you're scared of the darkness, no need, to it will help you." _NO._ "There is help for you, join us or die." _HELP!_ He raises his lightsaber over my head.

The ground below me cracks and sinks. _What?_ Dark seeps through the cracks into the air like black smoke and consumes the air. The world has become a void, and it pulls me further into the dark.

Slam. I feel a pain in my right side. My eyes open to nothing, just black. "Anyone here?" nothing. "HELP!" Again no answer. I try to move, but can't. "Help!" I cry out too the dark. No one. _HELP ME! help I can't move or see. Why? What happened? Who am I? I'm Rey, right? Who am I asking, no one is here. How did I get here? Anyone? Alone. It's so foggy, I can't think!_

"Rey?" a familiar voice says. "Rey is that you?" "Yes! It's me," I scream to them. _Who are you? I think I know, Han? NO! Impossible! I'm dead._ "Han?" Laughter fills the air. "I win, I tricked you." says a different voice. A hand grabs mine. _Not again, Kylo ren!_ "You guessed right." _NO!_ "I made you think it was him and now I caught you" He laughs again. A strong with brushes against my skin. Now I can't hear him anymore.

Light fills the sky. _What?_ Sand under me and filling my surroundings. A ship roars to a stop and falls the the ground in a rough landing, The door opens and a man dressed in a First Order commander suit is standing at the top of the ship walkway. He walk past me without a glance, into a sand house behind me. Six stormtroopers follow. They barge into the house breaking the wooden door. "Your family owes money to the First Order,"the commander Yells. Suddenly I am inside the house with them, it is as if I sleep walked and woke up in here. A man and his wife shild a young girl who looks to be about five look at them. "How much?" the man says. "Five-thousand shillings," the commander says back calmly as if he has done this a billion times. "But we didn't borrow that much, how?" The woman says moving forward just enough so I can see the child's face. She is a small girl with brown hair and hazel eye. _Wate is that me? No it can't be._ "Pay or you will serve time in jail." The man walks up to the other man, they are about the same size, but the commander is stronger from training. "Can we please work to pay it off?" he pleaded. "No." The commander takes him by the arm, "You're coming with me." The Stormtroopers grab the girl and wife of the man. They are dragged outside.

I fall backward and I'm in the sand again. The family is still being dragged to the ship. "Please, we will work in the mines for the rest of our lives." the man cries. "NO!" is the only reply. "At least let my child go!" he yells. "Fine, Let her go, she will die any way." the man in uniform says. The girl falls to the ground released from her chains. The man and his wife are pulled on to the ship. The woman tries to fight but is now held by three troopers, she looks back to the girl and calls out to her, "Rey we'll be back for you, soon," then gives up her fight. The world goes dark again _NO! It can't be. It was me. My parents! No! I need you! COME BACK! come back. please. I need y-_

Plz review. Thanks!


	4. Reality

"Rey!" A voice yells in the dark, "Rey, wake up, Rey!"

 _No! I need you! Wate I Where am I? It's to warm and soft to be Jakku._ I open my eyes and am greeted by Leia shaking me.

"Wake up, Rey," She is saying, "It was just a nightmare."

"No I can't be, I saw them" I say not meaning to.

"Who"? Leia asks me.

"My parents."

"Oh, I see" she whispers, "do you know why the left?"

"The First order put them in jail because they had dets."

"I'm so sorry" she says, then looks down to the floor.

"I j-just wish I could see them" I cry.

"I know, I know" She wraps her arms around me in an effort to help, but it does no good. I just cry more.

 _I'm so alone, yet surrounded by thousands of people. So sure of what I need to do, but don't know how. No one understands me, and no one can help me._ I wipe my eyes, and look up to Leia. "I'm fine now."

"No child, don't try to do this on your own." She lifts up her eyes to meet mine.

Then the door bursts open. "General, it's happening again." A guard says. "The head of tech what's you in there, now"

"Okey, I'm coming." she says obviously annoyed by the whole thing. Looking back at me she says, "Rey I want you to come see this."

"Coming" I breath.

In the control room the lights flicker, and all the computers are flashing one word. Override. All the technicians are trying to fix the problem, running from one side of the room to the other. "The main processor is shut down!" one says. "We're getting an unidentified signal" says another.

"What?" yells Leia, "Get the processor back up, then accept the hologram!"

"Yes ma'am" one of them says to her, then walks up to another technician, "As soon as I say accept." "Yes sir."

Within a minute the processor is running and the technician accepts.

"Who are you? and what do you want?" Leia demands at the hooded figure.

"I am Someone" the hologram replies

"Name?" Leia intargaets.

"Daku"

Sorry it's small but, cliffhanger! LOL (Pulling a Rick Riordan!)


	5. Daku

"What do you want from us?" Leia hissed, she probably just wanted them to tell her everything and why they hacked us.

"Nothing from you, I want to help you" Daku says.

"How" me and Leia say in unison. But they, Daku can't see me.

"I have a weapon that can destroy one's ability to use the force and do much more." A droid halfway steps into the hologram and gave Daku something.

"What is this weapon?"

"I can't tell you over hologram, the First Order could intercept this and use our advantage against us" Daku says.

"Why should we trust you?" Leia says.

"Well what will you do now that your brother has turned you down?" the person says with pleasure, enjoying the upperhand, "did you think you could do it without the republic to help?"

 _What was the new plan? How did they know?_

"I don't know" Leia admits, "fine, I'll send you the coordinates."

"No!" the hologram yells, "don't, the First Order will find you if you do, I can find you myself." The hologram cuts out and the only thing we can do is wait.

 **Daku:**

"Well that went well, did you see her?" I say to the wind hoping father is proud. "Now just to find them."

The walk through the old rebel base in the Hoth ice is no trouble to travel, I know the way from memory, Even when the lights went out because of a piece of ice fell on the generator I had no trouble finding my way. I turn a corner into my room.

My room is a mess, must have been sleepwalking again. _Why do I keep doing that? It's just stress. I don't even have to clean now that I'm leaving this dump. Every I'm about settled in I find a new lead. To her, did I find her?_ "Only one way to find out" I say out loud, to no one. _Only a little longer Mother, if I did find her I'll be home soon. Soon, I promise you._

I stuff my belonging in a backpack, just some clothing, blankets, my survival kit, and my necklace, the rest of my needs in my pouch that hangs from my side. Next I find my lighter, put everything else in the corner of my room, and light it up. The smoke burns my eyes, and makes my cough, so I walk into the hall, closing the metal door behind me.

I find myself on the floor. _It happened again, sleepwalking._ I sit up and rub my eyes trying to wake up, but I can't see. _One day I will never see again. The dark will take over in time. But not today._ I force my eyes to see. _must see! Must! SEE! OPEN NOW!_ It takes time but eventually the light is back. I'm sitting on the control room floor, knife open. _Must have been cutting the Circuit open._

I finish the job and head out to my ship where Q-48, my droid joins me. My ship is a SHD268, an old model but it does it's job. Now I'm off into a new adventure. I let the force guide me to them. _I see. it's on D'Qar, well here I come!_

Thanks for reading! Plz review!


	6. Meeting

Author's note:

I'm going to start having two point of views, Daku and rey. I will make it easy to tell the difference. Like this…..

Rey:

I walk back to my room, alone. Leia is organising the guard, I understand.

Who is this Daku? What do they want? Daku can't just want to help. How did they know about my failure to bring Luke back? And the Destruction of the republic? I need to know!

My room is ice cold, and dark. I turn on the light, the lamp by my bed, and the bathroom light. Then I sit at my desk, which is by my bed. On my desk is a notebook and a few pens, I pick up one and grab a piece of paper. What should I do? I could draw, but I'm no good at that. I no good at writing either. What to do. I start to just draw lines, than curved ones, and some circles. The thing ends up looking like a five-year old got a pen and had a little fun. This is boring! But I have nothing to do, Just wait for Daku to is Daku?

Daku:

My SHD268 lands on D'Qar a little over an hour after I leave Hoth. On the landing pad is the woman from the hologram, Leia Organa.

"Give me the weapon and leave" she demands.

"About that, I don't have it, you do I only have the amo" I confess.

"What?" She questions.

"The girl, I can teach her" I say. This is fun! she has no idea who I am.

"How?"

"My father was a student of a jedi" I say handing her a pitcher of him.

"Ale! He lived!" she cries.

"Yes he was one of three that survived that night, but he was killed six years ago."

"Did you complete your training?" Leia asks in a more sirius tone.

After a bit of hesitation I answer "no, I was unable to the First Order took him away."

"I'm so sorry," she says apologetically.

Rey:

"Ma'am" interrupts a guard, "Leia request you to meet her and our guest in the meeting room."

"Fine, I'm coming." Wow Daku got here fast.

The guard leaves, and I soon do too. The walk to the meeting room is short, so in less than five minutes in knocking on the door.

"Come in" I hear Leia say from the other side.

I open the door, into a room with a circular table in the center, curved couches around it. Windows are on the other side of the room looking out into the forest. Leia and Daku sitting facing away from looking out the window. I walk around to greet them.

To my surprise I find out that daku is actually a teenager about fourteen. She has dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair, it's almost black.

"Daku?" I say in disbelief. How can this be the hooded figure in the hologram?

"Cora actually" she replied, "Daku is my cover name."

 **Author's note**

thanks for reading!


	7. Weapon

**Rey:**

"Cora actually" she said, " Daku is my cover name."

"Oh, Okey."

"Cora is here to train you" Leia says.

"How?" I reply in disbelief, "Luke is the last jedi."

"My father was a jedi padawan that escaped the attack" Cora answers.

"But he had not finished his training when he taught you, so how will you train me?" I ask.

"I had another master, he was an older jedi apprentice that was about to take his test when the attack happened."

"Did you finish your training?" Leia asks.

"No, he was killed when I was eight."

"Sorry" I say in unison with Leia.

She gets up and walks over to the window and looks out, "But I know enough to train you, Rey."

I get up to stand behind her, she is smaler than I though. _How old is she? Who took care her before now?_ crusty thanks me over, "So where did you live before you came here."

"Hoth."

"Who was with you?"

"My droid."

 _She was alone like me, no one to love her._

 **Cora/Daku:**

 _It's her, it has to be. I found her mother. When this is over I'm coming home with her. Soon._

"What about the weapon?" she asks, "The one that can take away some one's ability to use the force."

"The weapon is us."

"How?"

"It's a very old jedi trick, I found out how by decoding some ancient text in an jedi temple" I say.

"Oh"

"How do know it will work, and not kill?" Leis rejoins the conversation.

"I don't, but I will try" I explain to her.

"So this training could kill me!" Rey shouts.

"Not you, Kylo Ren" I reply.

 **Rey:**

 _Why would we save him? Well he does have good in him, but he still killed Han. I guess Leia can't handle another loss._

"Anyway, Leia, Where will we be training?" Cora asks.

"Well we have the soldier training area, you can use section eight"

"Okey then, training starts tomorrow at seven sharp, Rey" she finishes.


	8. Training

**Cora:**

I'm standing at training section eight at six-fifty-five, five minuets till. The training ground is a twenty by twenty meter square boxed in by metal fencing, the door in the center bottom of one side. A rack of blasters is on the wall to my right with some targets, bariles and boxes to make a coarse, and the wooden lightsaber-like swords. I grab some boxes and make a pyramid in the center. As soon as I'm done I hear shuffling behind me.

"Good morning Rey" I say and turn round.

"Good morning" is all she says back.

"Do you have your lightsaber with you?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" I say.

"Yes" she replies and hand it over.

I look at the lightsaber, then put it over on a tray, "We won't need these today," I say and put mine in the tray too.

"You will give it back, right?" Rey says in concern.

"Yes, I will when we are done, but to day we are using these" I say grabbing the wood swords, "So you don't get hurt."

"Ok" she breaths.

 _She's worried._ _I'll have to go eaes on her._

"Alright" I start, "We are just going to duel for now, you can jump or walk on anything in here, the racks, the boxes, or just the floor."

 **Rey:**

Cora yells "GO!" then in one leap is on top of the box pile.

 _How did she do that?_ I leap after her but it takes much longer compared to her. Once I reach her I slam my sword against her's, she twists her hand and pushes my sword to the side, then she pushed her sword toward me. She is perfectly both blocking me and attacking. the point is touching my throat.

"One point for me" she calls out as she jumps down to the bottom of the tower.

"We're counting?" I ask.

"Yes, now attack me you have the high ground" she answers.

It takes me three jumps to get to the bottom, Cora stands still, wood lightsaber raised and tilted to the left in a defensive move.

 _I should attack from the right. Then go for a right leg cut._

when I attack she moves her to the right and pushes my sword to the ground.

 _Dang it she predicted that!_

Keeping my sword trapped she, without moving her left hand, round house kicks almost into the right side of my head. She only stops after her leg is touching my ear.

"Two points for me."

We Fight like this for about thirty minutes. In the end I'm sitting on the floor, dripping sweat, Cora standing front of me sword to my chest.

"We're done with this for now, good job" she says.

"Sorry" I say disappointed in myself.

"You did good, no reason to be sorry" she says holding out her hand, "You almost had me like seventeen times, you just heastate. We can fix that."

"Thanks" I mumble taking her hand.

"Now for force training, this will be fun" she laughs, "Show me what you can do."

I focus my mind on the top box in the pile. _I can do this! Just lift it and bring it down. Come on focus._

The box lifts a few inches then sways to the right, and drops. the box lands on the corner of the next one and starts to tumble down, then stops in midair. I look to Cora, her hand is extended toward the box.

"Good try, again" She says then places the box back at the top.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Punishment

**Rey:**

After hours of training Cora lets me go back to my room to rest. Again I walk alone.

 _About time! I need sleep!_

I change then slip into my bed. I can't even think before I'm asleep.

 **Cora:**

I put the boxes back in order by the rack of blasters. Put the wooden swords next to the rack. Then with o warning the glow of light fades out in one side.

 _What? It's dark. Not again! My eye!_

Pain burns through right eye. I fall to the ground, pain taking control of my body. My left eye is perfectly fine, for now.

 _NO! Is it over? No, not yet._

I sit on the floor pain pulsing, hands covering my eye. It's hard to not cry aloud in agony. Then it stops, no sign that it even happened until I remove my hands. Nothingness. Pitch black.

 _This is my punishment for using my power, for breaking the rule. Now I'm blind in my right eye. Soon I'll lose my left too. But for now I'll just have to deal with it. How will hide this? Does it look any different? Need a mirror. Where? My room has one. GO!_

I run down the hall, out of the training rooms, turn and run for another twenty feet and turn into my room. The mirror is on the other side, I stagger over almost banging my head into it. Looking up into my eyes, one glazed over and the other crystal clear.

 _Will the be able to tell?_

I examine my eye for a while, then deciding They won't be able to tell I sit on my bed.

 _Sorry mother I had too. How could we live if I let him roam free. Now I will pay. But not give up, I will keep him on a rope even if I die because of it. Suppress him! I must!_ _This is my job. I must._

 **Rey:**

I wake up to find out that I slept right through the afternoon up until dinner time. I Change back into presentable clothing and walk to the dining room. The dining room is a large room with seven tables, six of them are sideways and the seventh one is horizontal to the others. The last one is where I sit with the generals and head staff. To one side is finn and the other chair is empty, yet the spot on the table in front of the chair is set.

 _Whose seat is this? It wasn't set yesterday._

"Rey, do you know where Cora is?" Leia who sits at the head of the table asks.

"No I don't, I haven't seen her since training this morning" I reply. _The seat must be her's._

"Thank you Rey." Leia turns to guard and I would imagine tells him to get Cora, but I can't hear.

"How was training?" finn asks.

"Hard, I didn't even win one match today" I reply.

"This whole Jedi thing will take some time, just give it your best" Finn advises then goes back to his food.

The chair next to me scrapes on the floor causing a loud noise. It's Cora, she sits next to me in the once empty chair. She look as if she hasn't slept in three years, the underneath of her eyes is so dark it looks black. She tries to take a drink but misses the cup slamming her hand on the table right next to my plate.

"Sorry" she whispers.

 _Something is wrong with her. She was not like this at practice this morning. So what happened?_

Cora does not eat denier at all. As soon as we are dismissed she walks out and ends up hitting the side of the main door with her right shoulder. She murders something under her breath, but I don't hear because I'm ten feet away with finn.

 _Something is definitely wrong! I need to follow her._

Once outside I walk behind her about thirty feet acting as if one misstep could make a bomb go off.

 _She is walking so slow. Why?_

She Walks down the hall tie the guest room the abruptly turned down a random hall.

 _Where is she going?_

She begins to increase pace breaking into a jog. Then after ten minutes of random turns and crazy running and walking, we are in the training rooms. She walks to section eight, opens the door then locks it behind her. Good thing the walls are made of metal wires hooked together in some weird pattern or I would not be able to see her anymore.

 _What are you doing here?_

She steps over to the taser guns and sets one on a box. After messing with the controls she steps away about two or three meters. Turning to the right side she ignites her lightsaber, A purple glow lighting the room.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
